Question: A gold pair of boots costs $$40$, which is $8$ times as much as a red jacket costs. How much does the red jacket cost?
Explanation: The cost of the gold pair of boots is a multiple of the cost of the red jacket, so find the result of dividing. This result, called the quotient, is equal to $$40 \div 8$ $$40 \div 8 = $5$ A red jacket costs $$5$.